In commercial machine shops and job shops, skilled machinists typically use blueprints or shop drawings in performing finishing, sub-assembly, and inspection type jobs. Skilled machinists usually own their own tools, and these tools are usually stored in the machinists tool box. Blueprints and shop drawings are usually placed in any convenient location by machinists, and these prints or drawings must be referred to constantly by the machinist. This kind of handling results in the drawings or prints becoming soiled and smudged with grease and oil so that the prints are often difficult to read. There are presently no commercial holders or display devices for holding and displaying shop drawings for use by machinists in machine shops.